


Dancing With Myself

by Phanphictionphillion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Music, Phanfiction, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanphictionphillion/pseuds/Phanphictionphillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil stumbles upon Dan’s little secret leading to some mild embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Myself

“Phil? …Phil!” Dan called down the hall from his bedroom door. He was almost certain that he had heard Phil go out earlier, but it never hurt to double check. He listened to the silence call back to him confirming what he had thought originally. Slipping back into his room, peering hesitantly over his shoulder once more, he made his way to the computer on the desk. 

Gracing his hands across the keyboard and opening Spotify, Dan went to the playlist he had buried under a slew of others. One where even Phil wouldn’t venture when he deemed to use the account because of the premium features. It was here that the guilty pleasure songs were held, those that one only listens to when there is not another soul about to blackmail you. Glancing once more at the door, Dan clicked the shuffle button and music began to pour out of the speakers. 

Ever so slowly, he began to sway his hips and head feeling the music. He knew he couldn’t dance, well, not really dance but swaying this way to the beat brought him a modicum of pleasure and a feeling of experiencing the favorite songs he held close. His little secret that he had somehow managed to keep even from Phil all this time, being sure to only do this when he was absolutely certain of the other man being away. Those times were infrequent now, but cherished in the back of his mind as self-exploration and decompressing from everything else in the world. 

Time seemed to blur as one song began to blend into the next. The music was loud enough that he didn’t hear the distant sound of the door to the flat opening and the footfall on the stairs as Phil climbed to the main living area landing. 

Phil could hear music streaming from the flat as soon as he hit the door. Wondering what Dan was doing, especially since it was the kind of music he was unaccustomed to hearing fill the space of their shared home, he didn’t make much effort to call out to his friend. He made his way into the lounge, stripping off his coat and putting down the bags he had brought back with him. 

The next stop was to the kitchen for a small snack, still quietly listening to the music filling the space from Dan’s room. Grabbing a box of cereal (likely Dan’s cereal, but he hardly checked whose it was that he was grabbing anymore), he walked down the hallway to see what the other man was up to. 

Dan’s door to his room was ajar, so Phil peeked in leaning against the door jam and froze. There he saw his friend swaying to the music, completely in his own world. This was new, and such a curious thing, that he just stared, leaning in the door frame slowly and quietly eating the cereal and watching with interest.

Still swaying and bobbing to the music, completely out of touch with the reality around him, Dan was thoroughly enjoying the moment. It had been a long while since he was afforded the opportunity to have this quality down time with how busy his schedule had been over the last several months. Suddenly, the chill of being watched scurried up his spine. Quickly turning, the smallest of shrieks left his mouth when he saw Phil leaning in the doorway watching him. 

“Wha…What are you doing home so early you… you… spork!” Dan yelled, bright red with the shock and embarrassment at being caught in his private moment. 

"If anything I’m late getting home actually, there was a bit of a delay with the tube, so I spent an extra 20 minutes shopping and running a few other errands. What were you even doing exactly?“ Phil shot back. 

Dan glanced at the clock, noticing that he had completely lost track of the time. "That’s none of your bloody business, and you could have knocked instead of staring at me like a creep from the doorway and….. is that my cereal…?”

"Umm…“ Phil quickly turned from the doorway and headed down the hall, fairly confident Dan wouldn’t follow, needing some time to recover from the episode that had just ensued. 

Dan simply stood in the middle of his room, music still playing and cringed over the entire encounter. So much for that secret, but now the real question was whether to talk about what had happened later or to completely ignore what had just transpired. Currently, Dan was going to opt for the latter.


End file.
